naruto:diablo prodigio
by alucar54
Summary: Que pasaría si en vez de nacer en el shinobi universo naruto naciera en el mundo dxd como la rencarnasion de hidra y ashura con la voluntad de fuego y la maldision del odio [god/harem]


**capitulo 1:prodigio del clan gremory**

En el hampar, específica mente en el pilar gremory, en la enfermería gritos se escuchaban como los ahora descubiertos mellizos darán nacimiento.

-aaaa malditasea no se como me convensiste de a ser esto de nuevo- Dijo Dama venelena, en dolor apretando la muñeca de su marido que sentía que ya estaba rota.

-aguanta guerida soporta mas-Dijo señor zeoticus, adolorido.

-!por que no lo hases tu si crees que es tan fácil!-Dijo Dama gremory, es pulsado un poco del poder de la destrusion, a siendo que señor gremory palidesiera.

-señor gremory, dama gremory un poco ya veo la cabeza del primero puje un poco mas-dijo la dotora, ha siendo que venelena puje muin fuerte antes de dar un grito.

-aaaaaaa-grito dama venelana,despues de dos horas los dos bebés estaban en una manta.

-señora gremory es un niño y una niña- Dijo la dotora, mostrando los niños a los dos padres que los miraron con amor.

-que nonbre le pondremos a los niños - Dijo señor zeoticus, mirando con lágrimas de alegria sus dos nuevos hijos.

Dama venelana, lo penso por un momente antes de sonreír y apuntar a la niña.

-se llamara ..rias, rías gremory- Dijo con amor mirando hasu de hija.

-y tu seras... naruto gremory -dijo mirando a su hijos el varon pelirojo puntiagudo con ojos azul zafiro y su hija el mismomismo color de cabello rojo carmesí piel pálida y suave como su hermano mayor y ojos azul-verdoso, su esposa lo miro curioso con sus ojos morados.

-En serio-pregunto, incierta menta.

-que, significa remolino algo que hasiende y destrulle todo con pasión y serenidad.

 _tod tod tod_ pase-Dijo venelana,una doctora paso y dijo.señor zeoticus, señor lucifer y su criada dama grayfia están aquí para visitar los-Dijo la enfermera.

-digan les que pase por favor-Dijo señor zeoticus, con amabilidad.

la puerta se abrió y entro primero un pelirrojo que muy bien paresido de con ojos como los de rías y una armadura,la otra una mujer con pelo plateado en dos colas ojos grises y vestido de criada.

-oka-san oto-san como están mis hermanos-Dijo sirzechs, con preocupación por sus hermanos.

venelana, le mostró los dos vultos enseñando le a sus dos hermanos que sirzechs miro con ternura venelana apunto a la chica.

-ella es rías - dijo después apunto al chico-y el es mi pequeño remolino naruto- apuntándole a su niño con ternura sirzechs los also antes de desir.

-los cuidare tanto mis lindos hermanitos- Dijo abrasando los.

 **diez** **años después ...** seis años han pasado todo iba normal en el territorio gremori hasta.

-!naruto rías reduscan la belosida! grito enku persiquiendo, a dos niño de aproximada mente 10 o 11 años, la chica linda de pelo rojo y ojos azul-berdoso, el chico por otro lado tenia pelo rojo como el de la chica una cara guapa y su cabello es(como el de minato de niño) estos niños no eran otros que naruto gremory y rías gremory hermanos del actual lucifer.

-alcalzanos- Dijo rias, corriendo al lado de su hermano mayor por minutos.

-naruto rías, es hora de su hentrenamiento- de inmediato los dos chicos pararon antes, de correr hasia el demonio reencarnado y subirse en su lomo naruto alzó su mano y dijo.

-y que estamos esperando- Dijo naruto entusiasmado.

-ja ja ja si ya vamos- Dijo enku entre risas mi entras las personas los veían pasar y no pudieron estar también divertidos esto pasaba todos los días pero ese día paresia mas oscuro.

 **en el gremory doméstica...** una bes cuando yegaron fueron resividos por una agradables sorpresa su hermano mayor estaba con sus padres hablando sobre algo y pudover que su padres y hermano mayor estaban tristes cuando los vieron pusieron caras serias vanelana hablo primero por alguna rason naruto tenia un muy mal presentimi .

-naruto nesitamos hablar con tigo tu padre y yo- Dijo venelana, rías y va a protestar pero fue detenida por naruto que le envió una miraba que desia " _note procupes"._ vamos-dijo naruto, y lo yevaron a la ofisina de su padre.

 **oficina de zeoticus...** -!que solo por eso los odio los odio!- Dijo naruto mientras corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban dejando a sus padres con una mirada de tristeza.

sus padres le habían quitado el puesto del heredero que lejitima mente hera su yo por no tener el poder de la destrusion,así es naruto gremory no tenia el poder de la destrusion pero sin el seria mejor que todos ese día sus ojos de azal pasaron a rojo con tres tomoes y de las tomóes a un átomo en medio del átomo erra una shuriken de cuatro punta se día se creo una y una maldision.

 _"Ese día la maldision del odio, y la boluntan de fuego ardía en una persorna"-autor desconocido_


End file.
